spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Damsel/HD
Damsels are non-hostile characters that can be found in the caves calling for help, or occasionally in Kissing booths run by Shopkeepers. Functionality The main purpose of a Damsel is to give the Spelunker more health after being rescued at the end of the level. However, they do have some other uses as well: They can be sacrificed at an altar for a large amount of favor, used as a makeshift throwing weapon, or as shield to soak up damage from traps and other projectiles. Picking up a Damsel will cause them to pass out in your arms, becoming stunned for several seconds after being set down. A Damsel who has been dropped or thrown will eventually come to their senses and begin running around in panic, and will behave in the same way if they take damage. A panicking Damsel will run blindly forwards, only turning if they hit a wall. They will also fall off ledges, which makes them prone to getting killed by Spikes and other hazards. For bringing them to a level exit, they will reward you with a kiss when you leave, increasing your health by one point. Dead Damsels can still be carried and thrown at enemies. However, you get no reward for carrying their corpse to the end of the level, so you may as well sacrifice their body if you find an altar. Damsels will always appear to give you a kiss in the exit tunnel after you rescue them, even if you leave the level through a different exit to the one you sent the damsel into, as can happen on levels that have multiple exits (such as the level with the hidden Black Market entrance). Types of Damsel As player characters can now be either male or female, there are now various damsels as well. The type of damsels that appear can be set in the Options menu, and there is also the option to have all types of Damsel appear at random. There are three main varieties: Sloth Damsel There is a secret fourth Damsel type that can be activated as an easter egg. The Sloth Damsel replaces the Pug and can be selected from the options menu by clicking on the Pug icon about a hundred times. After enough clicking, the secret tone will play and the icon will change to that of the Sloth, who can be selected as a Damsel type or added to the pool of random damsels. The unlock will only be active for the duration of the game session, and does not permanently replace the Pug. The Damsel will revert back to the Pug upon exiting the game, so the process of activating the Sloth must be repeated each time the game is booted if the player wants to use it. Achievements *'"Casanova"' (10 ) - Rescue 10 or more Damsels in one game. [[Achievement Help#Casanova|''(Guide)]] Bugs *Dropping a Damsel and then picking them up again before they wake up will not reset their stun time, so picking up and dropping a damsel repeatedly could cause them to wake up very soon after being set down. This can make a Damsel difficult to keep in one place if you just need to put them down for a moment in order to do other things, as they can start running away from you immediately if you have dropped them before. Trivia *"Peanut", a fan nickname for the pug Damsel, has been popularised by the prominent ''Spelunky youtuber Michaelalfox. *"Rufus" is another fan nickname for the pug Damsel, given by BaerTaffy Youtuber/Streamer BaerTaffy, who is a vocal denier of the name "Monty". Category:Spelunky HD